Copy X Revenge
by Sairishuta-Ekkusu
Summary: Sebuah meteor melintas di Abel Village. Lumine curiga dengan keadaan tersebut. Apa yang sesungguhnya terjadi dibalik kejadian meteor tersebut?


Megaman Meteorite Mission

Copy X Revenge

Beberapa bulan sebelum insiden Black Stone dan White Stone, keadaan Abel Village aman dari Maverick. Namun suatu malam, sebuah meteor melewati atmosfer dan menimpa tempat pengasingan Copy X yang terletak di hutan di sebelah selatan Abel Village bersamaan dengan ledakan hebat yang membuat semua orang kaget dan panik. Beberapa saat setelah meteor jatuh, efek meteor tersebut membuat niat jahat Copy X kembali menyala. Lumine yang sedang mencari jamur di hutan melihat kejadian itu dan langsung menuju ke Maverick Hunter Headquarters.

Signas : jadi begitu ceritanya?

Lumine : iya dan sepertinya sifat jahatnya akan bangkit lagi.

Tiba-tiba terdengar sirene peringatan Maverick terdeteksi.

Alia : Kapten Signas, Aku mendeteksi pergerakan ribuan Mechanoloid dari arah hutan.

Ciel : Kapten Signas! Gawat! Iris diculik para Mechanoloid tersebut!

Signas : segera panggil semuanya! Termasuk Zero!

Setelah semuanya dipanggil…

Zero** : Copy X?

Lumine : Benar

Zero* : apa karena meteor itu sifat aslinya kembali muncul?

Signas : sepertinya begitu. Segera selamatkan Iris dari Copy X!

Zero : Laksanakan, Kapten!

Sementara itu di hutan, tempat pengasingan Copy X yang tadinya sebuah rumah tua, menjadi sebuah tempat persembunyian Copy X.

Copy X : aku akan membalasmu! Zero*!

Di desa…

Vent : AAHH!

Aile : Veeent!

Cinnamon : (mengangkat tubuh Vent) dia baik-baik saja Aile, tapi aku harus membawanya ke ruang perawatan.

Aile : kak Cinnamon! Dibelakang! (menunjuk arah belakang Cinnamon yang ternyata adalah Mechanoloid anjing pembunuh. Namun dengan cepat dilumpuhkan Axl dan Pallete)

Axl : kalian semua tidak apa-apa?

Pallete : Cinnamon, Aile, cepat evakuasi seluruh warga Abel Village sebelum terjadi banyak korban!

Tron dengan pasukan Servbotsnya dan Marino : Ayo kita mulai!

Di perjalanan ke hutan menuju pengasingan Copy X…

Zero** : jadi maksudmu, Zero*. Copy X itu adalah cerminan jahat X?

Zero* : dia sebenarnya adalah "New Generation Reploid" yang dirancang Nona Lumine dan Ciel untuk menggantikan X, tetapi karena sering bermasalah, Reploid itu sering membuat kekacauan. Hingga akhirnya Lumine menyerap kekuatan jahatnya dan ia teriasingkan di tempat tersebut.

Lumine : memang, tetapi…

Tiba-tiba sebuah serangan dari belakang nyaris mengenai Lumine. Ternyata Ferham mengejar mereka.

Lumine : Ferham? Sedang apa kau disini?

Ferham : jangan dekati pemimpin kami!

Zero* : Siapa?

Ferham : (mencambuk Zero*) Diam Kau!

Leviathan : Ice Arrow!

Ferham : Fire Blast!

Leviathan : AAHHH!(namun dengan cepat tubuhnya ditangkap Zero**)

Harpuia : Dancing Tornado!

Ferham : AAHH! Bocah Sialan!

Fefnir : Fire Cannon! (serangan itupun menembus sayap Ferham dan Ferham akhirnya jatuh ke tanah.)

Lumine : Ferham, kenapa kau lakukan itu pada kami bertiga?

Ferham : Maafkan aku Lumine…Copy c mengontrol pikiranku…

Tiba-tiba muncul Sigma yang keadaannya sudah sekarat.

Sigma : Zero…Lumine…jangan dekati dia…ternyata…dia…ugh…

Zero* : Sigma! Operator! Teleportasikan dia kembali ke Headquarters!

Operator : (di Headquarters) Baik, Zero*. Sigma, kami akan membawamu kembali ke Headquarters dalam 3…2…1…Warping!

Sigma sekejap menghilang.

Lumine : ayo lanjutkan perjalanan.

Phantom : Tunggu Nona Lumine!

Lumine : Phantom? Ada apa?

Phantom : kalian bertiga mungkin membutuhkan Cyberelf, diketahui Master Palsu kami memakai Dark Elf.

Zero* : itu berarti Mother Elf juga diculik?

Phantom : bisa dibilang seperti itu. (tiba-tiba datang Cyberelf lain yang ternyata Cyberelf X)

Cyberelf X : kau benar Phantom, bahkan aku melihat semua orang yang akan menghentikan dia banyak yang terluka bahkan ada yang mati…

Zero** : kami akan ikuti saranmu Phantom, ayo lanjutkan.

Four Guardians : kami juga ikut dari belakang.

Sesampainya di tempat tujuan, mereka melihat tempat pengasingan Copy X bukan gubuk reyot lagi, tetapi menara yang menjulang tinggi tempat Iris dan Mother Elf diculik. Begitu memasuki menara tersebut. Copy X sudah berada di depan mereka.

Copy X : lama tidak bertemu Zero*…

Zero** : jadi kaulah Copy X?

Copy X : (pada Zero**) siapa kau?

Zero** : Namaku juga ZERO!

Copy X : Zero? Namamu Zero?...aku tak percaya karena wujudmu lain daripada yang kukenal seperti dia (menunjuk Zero*).

Zero* : kami saudara kembar! Kalau kau tidak percaya, ayo kita buktikan.

Copy X : baiklah kalau begitu, (wujud Copy X berubah menjadi seperti saat ia menghadapi Zero* sebelumnya) Ice Jet!

Zero** : Shoenzan!

Copy X : Thunder Storm!

Zero** : Ryuenjin!

Copy X : AAKKHHH!(pada Zero**) kau seperti kembaranmu!(tiba-tiba dari arah belakang Lumine muncul jurus Ice Arrow yang mengarah ke Copy X)

Leviathan : Hentikan itu!

Copy X : kalian? Kalian benar-benar…PENGKHIANAT!(tubuhnya berubah lagi menjadi Angel Copy X form)

Semuanya : HAH?

Copy X : inilah wujud baruku! Rasakan kekuatan…

X (dengan Neutral Armor) : HADOUKEN! (jurus itu membuat sayap kiri Copy X hancur)

Copy X : AH! SAYAPKU! (pada X) siapa lagi yang disana?

X : namaku X!

Copy X : X? kaukah kembaran aku ? kau tidak seperti aku!

Sera : dia memang X, tetapi dalam wujud yang lain.

Copy X : Sera? Bukannya kau….

Sera : aku punya kekuatan ajaib supaya dia terbunuh.

Copy X : kau….(kemudian berubah menjadi wujud naga hitam yang sangat kuat) sekarang kalian sudah tidak bisa mengalahkan aku sekarang!

Sera : Zero (keduanya)! X! mundur!

Lumine : biar aku yang atasi semua ini. (lalu berubah menjadi wujud keduanya) PARADISE LOST! (pada Copy X)

Copy X dibuat kebingungan dengan kekuatan Lumine. Semua yang berada di sekitar Copy X menjadi hilang dan suasana menjadi gelap gulita. Sementara itu, diam-diam Marino dan Red mencari dimana Iris dan Mother Elf yang dikurung Copy X.

Marino : Iris!

Iris : Marino! Cepat lepaskan aku dan Mother Elf sebelum Copy X tahu!

Marino dan Red : Thunder Kick! (besi pengikat yang berada di tubuh Iris hancur dan kaca tempat Mother Elf dikurung pecah berkeping-keping)

Roll dan Roll Caskett segera membawa Iris dan Mother Elf lari saat Copy X kebingungan terhadap Lumine.

Beberapa jam setelah Iris dan Mother Elf dilepaskan dari cengkraman Copy X, suasana kembali normal. Ia baru menyadari kalau Iris dan Mother Elf dibawa pergi oleh orang lain.

Copy X : kalian menipuku!(mencambuk Lumine hingga wujudnya kembali ke wujud normalnya)

X : Lumine! (ikut terkena cambukan) GAAAAAAAAHH! (tubuhnya kembali berwujud menjadi Command Mission Armor)

Zero** : X, Lumine! KETERLALUAN KAU!

Copy X : he…he…he…sekarang kalian tidak bisa apa-apa lagi…

Volnutt : Plasma Laser!

Sera : Trigger!

X : (dengan gerakan tubuh yang mulai berdecit)Vol..nutt…ugh….!

Volnutt : X! Sera! Sihir itu! Tolong!

Zero** teringat pecut yang dipinjamkan Ferham padanya.

Zero (keduanya) : kami juga!

Sera : baiklah! Sihir penyatu tubuh dan kekuatan!

Tubuh X, Volnutt, dan kedua Zero bersinar. Tubuh X dan Volnutt menyatu dengan menggabungkan armor Volnutt dan X Icarus armor.

Sedangkan tubuh kedua Zero juga demikian, ujung helm Zero semakin tajam seperti helm Zero**, kaki Zero semakin kuat mencengkeram tanah seperti Zero*, tubuhnya terlindung armor yang lebih kuat seperti Zero**. Tangan Zero bahkan dapat mengeluarkan 2 buster atau 2 saber secara bersamaan. Z-Saber mereka menjadi lebih panjang. Chain Rod dan Pecut milik Ferham yang dipegang Zero menjadi lebih panjang. Dan rambut Zero 2 kali panjang daripada panjang rambut mereka yang normal.

Copy X : kalian bisa bersatu? Ah sama saja kalian! Summon Rope!

Namun yang terjadi justru Copy X yang terkena jurusnya sendiri. Zero pun membalas cambukan pada Copy X. lalu tubuh dari Fusion Zero (Zero** dan Zero* ) tumbuh sayap seperti sayap kelelawar dan saber yang berada di tangan mereka berganti menjadi kuku dan taring yang tajam. Zero segera menyerang Copy X dengan cakaran tangannya.

Copy X : Sihir Grafitasi! (atap menara akan jatuh. Sera mengeluarkan sihirnya.)

Sera : Sihir pelindung!

Tetapi sihir Sera tidak cukup kuat menahan sihir Copy X. lalu Yuna dan Gatz datang membantu Sera.

Sera : terima kasih Yuna! Gatz!

Copy X : apa? Bedebah Sialan!

Copy X tidak tahu kalau Fusion Zero dan Fusion Trigger (X dan Volnutt) berada dibelakangnya.

Fusion Absolute Zero : Slash Claw Stratch!

Fusion Trigger X : Charged Laser Shot! Full Power!

Kedua serangan itu bertub-tubi menyerang Copy X. Copy X akhirnya hancur tanpa sisa, menara tempat Copy X bersembunyi akan hancur. Mereka segera pergi membawa tubuh Lumine yang sudah kritis keluar dari menara. Beberapa saat setelah mereka keluar dari menara tersebut, tiba-tiba menara tersebut roboh dan meledak. Ledakannya terdengar hingga di Abel Village. Sebuah benda hitam terlontar jauh ke lautan dan menjadi kristal. Mechanoloid yang dikontrol Copy X akhirnya berhenti bergerak dan mati.

Pagi harinya, X terbangun di pinggiran danau dekat ledakan tersebut. Ia baru menyadari kalau mereka terjatuh di dekat danau. Iapun membuka helmnya dan mencuci rambut dan wajahnya.

Axl : X…

X : Axl? Sejak kapan kau disini. (langsung memakai helmnya)

Axl : aku dengan cepat menemukan kalian setelah ledakan terjadi. Jadi aku membawa kalian di pinggir danau ini. Aku sudah memanggil yang lainnya untuk datang kemari. (menyodorkan sebuah ikan bakar buruan Axl) makanlah, kau pasti lapar.

X : terima kasih.

Lalu, Zero** kemudian terbangun dan melihat Axl dan X duduk di pinggiran danau.

Zero** : apa yang terjadi semalam? Axl?

Iris : (tiba-tiba datang dengan semua orang yang menunggu mereka) Zero**!

Zero** : Iris, kau baik-baik saja. (lalu memeluk Iris)

Elpizo : Lumine!

Lumine : (terbangun) Elpizo!

Elpizo : kau terlihat tak berdaya. Cyberelf, sembuhkan dia.

Cyberelf Nurse : baik nona…

Dr. Cain : X, Zero**!, kalian ternyata tidak apa-apa.

X : Dr. Cain!

Dr. Cain : aku dan Dr. Light mengkhawatirkan kalian. Ayo kita pulang.

Ferham yang dibantu Tron : tunggu! Kalian nyaris melupakan kami.

Zero* : iya juga ya, dan terima kasih atas pecut yang kau berikan pada Zero**. Kukembalikan pecutmu.

Ferham : nanti saja Zero*, sesampainya di desa.

Beberapa hari kemudian, keadaan Abel Village kembali normal hingga suatu saat seseorang menemukan Black Stone yang terkubur di Pulau Sacred Crystal.

Zero* : Zero in Megaman Zero

Zero** : Zero in Megaman X


End file.
